Space Case 32: So How You Been?
So How You Been? is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-sixth episode of The Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Narcis and Planet Ether, the home of the Ethereals. Summary After escaping judgement, Rocky finally finds his father's family... Featured Planet: Planet Ether Plot As the rangers pick them selves up from the wreckage, the Gold Man appears. His soldiers spray a gas into the air, and the rangers are knocked unconscious. Rocky hears the voice before going out. "At last, brother, I've finally found you!" ... Days later, the 6 rangers and Sapling wake up. Zader looks out the window and sees something beautiful. "What the? Where are we??" He asks. Mirra wakes up and wakes up the others. Cosmos tries to figure out, but his Brain Shard needs to boot up. Rose looks out and sees the beauty of the city. Comet and Sapling notice the flying people. Rocky notices that everyone looks like the Gold Man they saw earlier. "What is this place?" He asks. A fleet of feet begins to walk in. The Rangers are on guard. Cosmos detects an extremely high power level, much like when Rocky's gets out. They walk in. A whole crowd of people. "I'll tell you what this place is." A voice calls out. "It's your home, Rocky. Our home. Welcome back, brother." The voice is revealed to be that of the Gold Man who saved them from the King Of Judgement. Meanwhile, Urond and his Chasers are on a snow planet. Urond is depressed, low energy. Not even winning a gamble cheers him up. "Cap'n wass wrong?" His first lieutenant Furlow asks. Urond is in a trance. He begins to see images of his whole life flashing before him. All of the less than savory things he did. When he snaps out, all he answers is "Err, nothin'! Boot up the ship'!" Elsewhere, Planetor works on his machine. But as he does, he senses something is amiss. "What is this? They can't be back so soon! I destroyed him!" He says. What is he talking about? ... "Brother?" "Yes brother. Brother. It is I, Narcis, Lord Of The Ethereals. First Born Of Father Ether, and heir to the Universal Seed. You are Rocky, Prince Of Earth, Son Of Father Ether. This is Planet Ether. This is your family. This, is your home!" Mirra whispers to them. "The Ethereals! So you're not gone after all! "Not at all my dear!" says Aunt Lila, Rocky and Narcis' aunt. Rocky's extended family reaches far and wide, throughout the galaxy, as Narcis explains. With him right now is Aunt Lila, the quirky aunt, Cousin Enon, the stone cold loner, Mother Sirai, Narcis' mom and Rocky's Step-Mom, Uncle Trak, the athletic health freak, Priest Joto, the family priest and cousin to Narcis and Rocky, and last but not least, Baby Narcis Jr, Rocky's nephew "I HAVE A WHOLE FAMILY!" Rocky exclaims, like a kid on Christmas morning "YOU DO!" They scream together. The rangers watch as Rocky celebrates with his family. 'Now, I know. I AM TRULY, NOT ALONE!" Although the Ethereals are happy, this quote doesn't sit well with the rangers. BUt enough of that. It's time to explore. Trak notices Zader and says to him "You look like a man who stays in shape! Let's pose!" "Oh yeah man!" They pose and Trak takes Zader for a tour. Enon's teenage self makes friends with Sapling, who's a teenage tree now, and they go off to play some games. Comet looks in like a father who know his son is growing. "Ahh well, they grow up so fast!' Comet says. Sirai says "tell me about it..." and begins talking to him. Joto and Cosmos size each other up, but mutual interest in each other's draw them together. Mirra begins to walk away, but Lila stops her. "So I hear you're Rocky's wittle gurlfriend" She says. Mirra is on guard, but tries to play along with Lila. "I guess you could say that..." She says as the two walk away. Now its just Rocky, Narcis, and Junior. The three look over the planet. "Rocky, all of this, you've missed all of this. But it doesn't matter anymore man. It's good to see you again." Rocky begins to tear up a little. "My mom always said, that my father's family would come for me. I never thought it would be in deep space!" Then, a woman walks in. "Oh, is that Rocky? Is he back?" "Yes dear, he's returned!" Narcis introduces Malia, his wife, and the Lady Of The Ethereals, and the Mother of Junior. She is friendly and especially nice, a comforting feeling for Rocky. The 4 catch up, as Rocky explains his travels since he was kidnapped by Urond. Narcis says "Speaking of Urond, where is he?" Cut to the Chasers, they are in hot pursuit of someone. Nova. Urond is still out of it, but its better now, or so he thinks... On Ether, Narcis explains the history of their father, "Rocky, our Father was an amazing man. Power beyond power, god beyond god, he lived in the universes before this one. We lived in the universe before this one. When the "Big Bang" happened, though, our race was wiped out. We were on the brink of extinction. But as it was the beginning of the Universe, we could control the stars. And so he did. Father went around bringing life to the universe at hand. Regrowing the Ethereal race. But then, "He" came." Narcis stops. "He?" "Yes, him. The Evil Space God. The Eater Of Worlds. Planetor." Malia says. Junior begins to cry, and Malia takes him out to change his diaper. "Of course. Planetor is no good." "Yes. He killed our Father, when I was but a lad. I found myself having to continue his vision out for him. I planted the seeds of his life on various planets, giving way to the Rebirth Of the Ethereals. And the I met Earth. Life was already abundant on it. I learned a lot from Earth. How to live, how to love. It was there I found Malia over 10000 years ago." He reveals that Malia is actually a Human, and that they fell in love, and eloped to Ether "Wow, so Malia is human?" "Not anymore, but she once was. Anyway, on my second visit, I always pondered why Earth had life, and why so complicated, so young. I planted a seed there. And that family spawned into you, Rocky." "Wow..." Rocky is speechless "I couldn't save your mother, much to my failure. To this day, it remains my biggest failing. But I tasked Urond to retrieve you for me. He never returned you to us though. But It matters not, you are here now!" Rocky looks down. He still bugs about is mother. And now, he's pissed about Urond. "What's the matter bro?" "Oh nothing. It's just that, I wasted. TEN years of my life, with Urond. It was miserable. He kept me from being here." Narcis assures him it's over. He takes him to the amphitheater for gladiatorial sport. Out walks a kidnapped man tasked to fight a giant beast. Instantly Rocky finds this messed up. "Uh, Bro, isn't this kind, y'know, messed up?" "What do you mean? It Etheral culture! Don;t worry, we'll get you all caught up!" Narcis says. Rocky is uncomfortable as more slaves file in. Elsewhere, Mirra and Lila talk. Mirra finds Lila weird. She often talks about finding Rocky to "complete" the mission. What mission? She calls the others over, and the team minus Rocky and tries to figure things out. Before they can, they rangers are attacked by none other than the King OF Judgement. "This time! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE JUDGEMENET!" He screams, as his remote ships attack. The team is able to destroy them, but they get no help from any Ethereal People "Something's not right here..." Comet says. Meanwhile, Planetor speaks to himself. "No. They are back!" Debuts *Planet Ether *Lila, Enon, Sirai, Trak, Joto, *Junior, Malia Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 38: First! The Battle For Supremacy! (Choushinger Counterpart/Ethereal Debuts) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase